The present embodiments relate to conveyor belts used for transporting products, such as food products, for processing. Known conveyor belts have surfaces upon which products, such as food products, are disposed which permit portions of the food product to become trapped on surfaces of the belt, thereby leading to contaminant material between and among belt sections which is difficult to remove during known cleaning evolutions. In addition, even for those products which do not shed any of their mass, repetitive use of the belt usually leads to contaminant material and other unwanted particular matter becoming caught in the conveyor belt surface or support structure therefor. This is especially so for belts moving individual quick frozen (IQF) food products being displaced from the belt surface, i.e. bounced around upon the belt surface, such that portions of dislodged food product may become trapped in the conveyor belt.